Search engines, such as Internet search engines, are widely used to locate desired information. Conventional search engines may be configured, for example, to crawl some or all of a computer network, in order to identify information that might be desirable to include within future search results. Such information may then be indexed in order to facilitate searching thereof. In this way, upon receipt of a search query, the search engine may quickly identify and return corresponding search results.
However, it may be difficult to ensure that the returned search results include the best or most desirable information. For example, it may be difficult for a user to select appropriate keywords for inclusion within a search query. In order to address this difficulty and related issues, conventional search engines may be configured to provide suggestions for query keywords. Unfortunately, such search suggestions often fail to provide a user with appropriate keywords to enable the user to locate desired information. Consequently, the user may experience additional frustration or delay in locating desired information, or may be unable to locate the desired information at all.